Renagade
by The Celestial Dragon
Summary: Every few days, I go to see it. Alone in that world, like I am alone in mine. Together though, we're not alone as we thought we were. One-shot


You know, it's amazing how the littlest things could just annoy you to no end. Like right now, for instance.

I sighed, tapping my fork against the plate in front of me as I not-so-patiently waited for my family to finish their mid-day meal. It was the shortest meal of the day, but by the sky, did my mother take her time with her soup and sandwich. Granted, it was a very good soup and sandwich (spicy tamato basil with a chesto and cream sandwich to offset the extreme heat from the soup), but today was just not the day for me to want to sit still.

I had somewhere to be, and a certain someone to meet.

The house Pokemon, a rather prim and proper Glameow, pawed at my leg and meowed, asking for her own food despite the fact that we'd fed her at the exact same time as we'd sat down. I glanced down and blinked before very discreetly plucking off a piece of my sandwich and 'accidentally' dropping it on the floor.

"I saw that, young lady!"

Okay, maybe I hadn't been as discreet as I thought.

"Mom, can I please be excused? I have to go soon."

"Why do you...oh, that's right. You're meeting your friend today, right?" she asked, looking at me with a knowing grin. Oh, if only she _actually_ knew...

"Yeah, you know I can't be late," I responded casually.

"But you've still got a little bit of food on your plate!" my younger sister whined. I turned to her and pointed at her plate, which showed that she had eaten only the sweet sandwich and none of the soup.

"Like you have _any_ room to talk. I only have a bite of my sandwich left."

As I talked I picked up said bite and put it in my mouth, almost wrinkling my nose at how overbearingly sweet it was. How could anyone even like this much sugar in their system? I prefered the bitter and sour tasting berries.

My mother finally sighed, shaking her head and making a shooing motion with her hand. "Fine, you may be excused. Just promise to not come back so late this time!"

"Alright, I'll try!" I said while hopping up, practically throwing my dishes into the sink and bolting upstairs to my room to grab the things waiting for me. I threw the green hiking pack onto my back and cynched it tight, feeling the familiar weight like an old friend.

I double checked the time, realizing that I only had a few minutes till I would be able to go. So I double checked everything I was bringing, just to be sure. Snacks? Check. Exploring gear? Check. Special berries to pacify a certain someone if I wasn't there on time? Double check.

Nodding, I turned around and practically flew out the door, shouting a goodbye to my family who were _finally_ getting up from the table (minus a whining little sister who refused to eat her soup). I immediately turned to the right and jogged down the street, glancing up to the mid-day sun hovering over my quiet little mountain town. It was a quaint place, with honest folk and Pokemon who lived in peace side by side. In the distance beyond the trees, I could see a white gleam if I looked hard enough, marking the place where the nearby glacier had made a stop.

There had been a scare a while back, when we'd heard the rumbles and groaning of the massive ice block suddenly moving towards the town at an alarming rate. Nobody had known what to do, but thankfully after a brief panic the glacier had ceased its movement, now only a little closer. We'd heard from the authorities that there had been some kind of fight that had knocked the thing loose, but that everything was under control.

It wasn't till I'd gone up to the lake by the glacier itself to have a look that I realized what had happened. I smiled as the memory came forward; one of my more interesting ones from the recent past.

_"You're all alone here, right? Well, maybe I can come here sometimes so you won't be so alone..."_

_Large eyes regarded me carefully, clearly wary of this lost girl who had stumbled into its domain. I was backed against a solid surface, but I looked it right in the eye. I showed none of the terror I felt, the nervousness that this creature might snap me up in it's giant mouth and swallow me whole._

_Daring myself, I reached forward and lifted a hand, fingers apart and palm waiting as I inched towards the snake-like being. It stayed, watching as this foolish little human girl tried her best to make it home for supper. I waited with bated breathe, hoping that this creature with such lonely eyes would take up my offer._

I stopped running when I entered a certain part of town, panting lightly from the exhertion. I took a good peek around to make sure no one was paying attention, relieved when no one gave me a second glance. They all knew me and my strange habit of suddenly running down the street on a certain day, and the following actions I always took as well. No one was suspicious; I was mearly the girl who liked to be left alone.

I turned down an alley while keeping an eye out, even while knowing that I wouldn't be bothered. I could never be too careful, after all - after that Zero dude's story was told, I got cautious enough to make sure that things wouldn't be put on repeat. The alley was only a little dark, the sun actually able to reach down here. A few Ratatata were milling around, but they paid me no mind after a passing glance, just as I did to them.

Finally, at the end of the alley in a dark little alcove, I reached my destination. I grinned at my reflection, reaching up and brushing a few strands of hair out of my face before laying a palm on the mirror's surface. I closed my eyes and waited, waiting the last little bit of time I had in soothing silence.

After a minute, I felt the smooth area under my hand ripple. I pulled away as a dark swirl of energy appeared, twisting and turning like a vortex before finally caving inward, disappearing into darkness. I felt the tug of the portal, the strong breeze urging me on as I stepped forward to easily slide into it, unafraid of what was on the other side.

It took a few dizzying seconds for me to fully rebalance, and I giggled as I floated to the piece of ground under the portal exit in the low gravity zone. These zones were always fun for me, since I was able to bounce and glide around like an astronaught on the moon. I took a careful hop away from the portal as it started to close, glancing behind me to make sure nothing else - and no one else - came through after me.

As usual, it closed without a problem, and I turned around to eye the floating pieces of rock a few steps away off the edge of the broken ground I stood on currently. Taking a deep breath, I ran forward and leaped, gliding effortlessly through the air before slowly descending back to solid ground. My laughter rang out in the empty space around me, echoing slightly from the warped trees and buildings that compromised this area of this realm.

The Reverse World. The anti-world to our own. My special haven.

And home to a very special friend.

I jogged as best I could to a rather tall tree, admiring the little bubbles floating around that showed daily life in my little town. I touched the bark, feeling the rough texture beneath my fingertips as a memory came to my mind. It was here that I met my companion, and even though I had been terrified, I could also remember the awe I had felt when I first laid eyes on it.

I looked around, frowning when I didn't see anyone. Usually it beat me here, but today seemed to be an exception. With a sigh I placed my backpack down at the base of the trunk before taking off like an Aipom, clambering up the tree with relative ease. The leaves brushed my face and body, tickling as I worked my way to the top.

Once I poked my head out of the crown, I got a good look at the area around me. Strange pillars surrounded this false and twisted town, gleaming crystals that sometimes reflected your own face, or the images of the world above. An occasional poison cloud floated by sometimes, but they'd become fewer in number the past few weeks - proof that my world was finally stabilizing itself.

"Hey!" I shouted, making my voice as loud as possible. "I'm here already! Get your butt over here!"

It seemed I was only shouting in vain. I grumbled and slid back down to earth, wondering where on earth that renegade had gone to this time.

After about ten more minutes, a screeching roar proved that it hadn't gone that far at all.

I sighed from my spot leaning against he trunk of the tree, opening one eye as a strong breeze kicked up and blew my hair away from my face. I looked straight into the glowing garnet gaze without an ounce of fear or concern, more irritated than anything.

"You're late," I huffed, leaning down and picking up my backpack before walking forward. "What in the world was keeping you?"

A grumble was all I got, the Pokemon before me giving me it's own irritated glare. I just rolled my eyes before reaching forward and rubbing between it's eyes. It worked, and the grumble turned into a purr almost at once.

"You're way too easy, Giratina," I said, shaking my head with a fond smile. The dragon didn't reply, too focused on what I was doing to its little pleasure spot. I giggled before pulling back, reaching over behind those great golden horns and clambering my way up to sit.

Without a word between us, Giratina straightened and moved, the serpentine body it used in this world flowing easily through the air. I sighed as the breeze blew past me, caressing my skin as the Renegade (or Tina, as I teasingly called it sometimes) flew deeper into the Reverse World.

It was peaceful here, with just the two of us. Together, we went around and checked up on the world, made sure that all was right. When we took breaks, we found out things about this odd realm, mostly ending up with me laughing and the great snake shaking its head at what kind of silly situations I could get into. Like that time with zero-gravity and those weird boulders that acted like ping pong balls when hit...

But I knew Giratina enjoyed our time together. Twice a week I would come to this dimension, to ease the loneliness inside of one who was all but forgotten, and to perhaps ease the void inside of myself as well. To find solace with a fellow lonely being.

I smiled as I looked down, peering into those beautiful garnet eyes.

"So, what kind of adventure will we have today, friend?"

* * *

_Hello to all! I hope you enjoyed reading this (and if you've reached all the way down here, congrats on suffering through my horrible writing xP). I was suddenly hit with inspiration after watching Giratina and the Sky Warrior, and decided to write out a little something. I got to thinking, 'What would happen if Giratina had a friend, a human who came to spend time with it?' And lo, this fic was born._

_I am considering making a series of one-shots like this now, though. About Legendary Pokemon and human companions. If you actually like this and want more, go ahead and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!_

_With love, C.D_


End file.
